


Sherlock Drabbles

by AngelicAssbutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssbutt/pseuds/AngelicAssbutt
Summary: These are three small drabbles I did a while back and also this is my first time posting here, hope you enjoy!!





	1. First Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt; 
> 
> “Will you be quiet!?” 
> 
> “I didn’t say anything!” 
> 
> “Well stop thinking so loud!”

It was another busy day at Baker street and the boys had just gotten a case from Lestrade. A man had been killed and it was -in Sherlock’s words- obviously Moriarty, but he still needed to prove it. So there they were, staring at the wall with evidence and thinking. “Have you considered it could be someone else than Moriarty and you’re just being obsessed?” John asked his friend.

 

“No, John. It can’t be anyone else. I’m sure of it. I just don’t know how..” The dark haired man trailed of as he got captured into his thoughts again. 

 

John knew it was useless to try and change his mind so he went to buy some milk. 

 

When he came back an hour later Sherlock was still staring at the wall and had not moved an inch. John sighed and walked to the kitchen to make tea. 

 

“Will you be quiet!?” Sherlock roared.

 

Startled, John walked back to their living room. “I didn’t say anything!” He yelled back. 

 

Sherlock, obviously agitated by the shorter man half mumbled half yelled at him. “Well stop thinking so loud!” 

 

John just rolled his eyes as he walked back to the kitchen. “Tea?”

 

“Yes please.”


	2. Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not from a prompt but still a drabble.

They sat quietly in their flat. John was reading and Sherlock was staring at the wall, thinking. Quiet violin music could be heard throughout the flat and scraping porcelain as they drank their tea. John looked up at the man in front of him. Admiring his beauty. He followed the outline of his forehead, down his nose and to his lips. They looked so kissable. When Sherlock concentrated he pouted slightly which made him look like an angry kitten. John trailed his eyes down the rest of his body, he was sitting curled up into a ball. It was still a mystery how he could fit his whole body in that small armchair. I wonder what he’s thinking of? “So.. what are you thinking?” 

Sherlock didn’t avert his gaze from the wall. “How I’m going to take over the world.” 

John wasn’t shocked though, world domination was a normal topic around the flat. “Really? And how’s it going?” Sherlock thought for a moment before answering. 

“Hm… so far I only need Mycroft to support me but not even I have the imagination to do that.” He finally broke his gaze to look at John. They shared a laugh and kept their eyes locked at each other. After a while of staring, they went back to their shared silence.  



	3. Third Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with the gif of them hugging in 03×02 as a inspiration.

Sherlock was in the middle of his best man speech, “and I know I speak for Mary as well when I say we will never let you down and we have a lifetime ahead to prove that.” He looked down at his cards, he heard a sob or two throughout the local but did not pay much attention to it. Sherlock shuffled through his cards to see what part was next. “Ah, yes. Now on to some funny stories about John-” he trailed off as he watched over the crowd. Everyone was either crying or sobbing, either way, he was in a state of confusion. “What’s wrong? What happened? Why are you all doing that?” He asked quickly. “John?” He pleaded with his friend for some sort of help. 

“Oh, Sherlock.” He heard Ms. Hudson faintly from the crowd. It did not help his case as he turned to John. 

“Did I do it wrong?” He was positively confused about the situation he was in. Worried he might have ruined his best friends wedding. 

John stood up and put his napkin down after drying away some tears. “No you didn’t..” he pulled Sherlock in for a hug, ”..come here.” And everyone applauded at this. 

Sherlock is still confused, standing perfectly still but lets himself be wrapped in Johns' arms. That is after all where he feels the safest.


End file.
